


Glass Prescription

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Soulmate AU where you’re born with the knowledge of one thing about your soulmate you cannot forget: Their favorite food, favorite color, when they were born, etc. You are born knowing their glasses prescription





	Glass Prescription

“Aww-“ Velma sighed as she found her glasses under Scooby’s seat “I found my glasses“

“Gonna need a new pair, I see“ Daphne said as she pulled out her phone and looked up the nearest place they could get Daphne a replacement pair.

“Have I ever mentioned how cool it is that you know my prescription?“ Velma blushed a little but she did meant it

“Have I ever mentioned how bad it is you don’t keep spares around considering the stuff we get up to? Or how cute it is that you know my favorite childhood toy was a She-Ra doll?“


End file.
